The Heart Wants What It Wants
by MugenApprentice
Summary: Iruka and Naruto have always cared for each other right, always have and always will, like family? So what Happens when that mutual affection changes and blooms from familial to Romantic? They know it's wrong? Or is it? They're both adults so what they do behind closed doors shouldn't matter right? If only the world was that simple! IruNaru love story, lots of Yaoi!


**Hello all of my lovelies, old, regular and new, first of all I owe you a massive apology I've been gone for well over 2 years know I think, the reason for that the sequel to Legendary Lovers didn't quite take off like I thought it would!**

 **Maybe It was stupid of me to think it would, maybe I gave up too early with it, either way I just didn't have the inspiration to carry on writing fan fiction let alone SasuNaru, which isn't the reason by the way for the sudden switch in pairing btw! This idea has been sitting with me for a long time to write this kinda story of almost a forbidden love between Iruka and Naruto, no it isn't shota btw as Naruto is 18 and that kind of stuff just isn't my cup of tea, (no offence to anyone who likes it intended :)!)**

 **The story I know wil be a love story hopefully, it originally it was gonna be quite smutty which evolved into a love story! Obviously I can't say for sure as you can never tell how a chapter will flow until you start actually writing it! So far it's main theme is shaping up to be love not smut, but it can change, you have that power! The reason for me not writing this sooner was, what if it's a pile of shit basically? What if people hate it? But eventually I manned up and decided to do it anyway, I got my confidence back in a way and hopefully my writing has improved since Legendary Lovers!**

 **As for the sequel Only Love Can Hurt Like This, it is on hold, but I am working on the next chapter too it, no more giving up!**

 **Anyway I'm gonna shut up now and allow you to read the story, it's just something I had to write, the Idea of IruNaru has always been one of such curiosity too me it's almost taboo haha!**

 **A thousand apologies, and hoping you can all forgive me and enjoy, I apologise for any layout issues but I had to use word on my phone due to my laptop being completely fucked!**

 **Without further ado**

 **Chapter 1 – The Prologue: The Heart Wants What it Wants!**

Iruka say absent minded through the last of his classes for the day, he had prepared a field trip to the training fields, the one Naturo often frequented to be precise, however when it had come around to it, he honestly couldn't be bothered and had too much homework to mark, so he decided to give them a mock test in preparation for the following week.

It had been 45 minutes since then and his mind just couldn't settle, constantly drifting back to the thought of the sunshine, haired teen he considered his son. Ever since Sasuke had returned following Kaguya's defeat, he had spent every moment of every day with Sasuke and Sakura making up for lost time as team seven, not that he blamed the boy, he had spent the best part of 3/4 years, to come home!

 _Naruto? Are you happy know you're best friend has returned? Team 7 is finally whole again like you always wanted? Just don't forget about your old Sensei!_ Iruka thought to himself, he found he was missing the boy the more he got older and grew more independent from his precious Iruka Kun!

The sound of the class bell and seats quickly being left brought him back to the present reality, "Don't forget you're test is next week, I expect you all to take the mock papers and use them for revision!" He barely managed as his class darted out the door like surfers to the ocean!

"Naruto? I really should make a point of seeing you more!" The teacher smiled sadly as he returned to his marking, knowing he would never do it if at home in his current mood!

...

"Hey Dobe! What's the matter? You've been sat under that tree all quiet for the best part of an hour?"

In truth Naruto had been thinking back to his childhood, of the early days with Sasuke before team 7 at the academy before his thoughts had gradually shifted to his Iruka Sensei! The name of affection that seemed to have stuck from a young age!

"Dobe, hello?" Sasuke asked again pinching him to grab his attention.

"Oww what did you do that for Baka?" The blonde snapped, glaring briefly.

"I was talking to you, but you were too busy daydreaming, let me guess fantasising about doubly again?" Sasuke smirked

"Piss off teme, I wish I never told you I thought he was good looking!" Naruto blushed.

"Oh come on Dobe don't be like that, I'm you're one and only teme remember!" Sasuke said mocking hurt as his smirk grew, "Besides you told the atomic medic, before me that you we're even gay!" Sasuke said slightly annoyed now.

"Yeah because I thought you would tease me, which you have!"

This only earned a huff from the Uchiha, "Usuratonkachi! That's what best friends do, you know you're sexual orientation doesn't change that, haven't you heard when someone teases you it means they are your true friends? Besides I still love you, even if you sleep with dogs!" Sasuke smirked only to get a tongue stuck out at him!

"Oh and the atomic medics name is Sakura, if you forgot?"

"Huh I wish!", "So Come on tell me, what was playing on your mind for the best part of an hour Dobe?!"

"Nothing just our childhood, the academy, Iruka Sensei!" Naruto practically whispering the last part!

"Oh yeah... Iruka Sensei huh? Figures I guess, he was like you're Dad and MOM"!

"Baka! Shut up Sasuke don't be mean, he's the only parent I've ever had regardless of gender!" What Naruto said had been the truth, regardless of Mum's and Dad's, Iruka had been the best and only parent figure he ever had, he was safely tucked away in a huge corner of his heart he had claimed as his own over the years, even Killer Bee had noticed that one time!

"What! Oh come on I wasn't! Just stating a fact dobe, he has been both roles to you! Look you clearly miss him, why don't we go by the academy and see if he wants to grab some ramen, yeah?" Sasuke offered being unusually nice!

Naruto's eyes briefly lit up at the thought of ramen only to lower as soon as he realised he had no money to anyway, "I can't, no money from my missions before the war yet!" The blonde's voice taking on a somber tone!

"Oh for gods sake!" Sasuke ranted slightly dragging the blonde to his feet and dragging him to the academy, he was cheering him up if it was the last thing he did! "Come on, I'll pay! Just don't bottom out my funds!" Sasuke warned!

"What really?!" Naruto's voice and eyes jumping in excitement.

"Ask again Dobe and I'll make sure you choke on the junk!" Sasuke smirked leading the way!

"I love you Teme!"

"Yeah, yeah you love my bank balance more like!" The Uchiha laughed!

...

Zzz... Iruka must have lasted a little longer than half an hour before he drifted off, unable to mark any more homework growing too bored and tired.

He had currently drifted into a dream of the blonde ray of sunshine, it had been just like when Naruto was younger, they had gone down to the river for a picnic, and Naruto as always was about to go for a swim, as he did when he was younger.

By this point Naruto was undressing when Iruka found his eyes glued to the boy as he lifted his top revealing a toned stomach, complete with a six pack forming and long, lean, muscular legs, not unlike a swimmers build.

 _"Oops, I forgot my swim trunks again!"_ Just as he always did when he was a child, however instead of the usual laugh, Iruka found his eyes following his hands, as he slowly unbuttoned his black slacks, rendered speechless as a lump gathered in his throat, making the school teacher extremely nervous.

Before he knew it Naruto was down to nothing but his boxers and a rather prominent bulge hit him full on, followed by a few tufts of his blonde, garden path hair!

Naruto having noticed he was being watched simply smirked, _"Like what you see Sensei?"_ His voice taking on a dark, sultry, seductive tone as Iruka's pants tightened as he began to lower his boxers...

"Sensei? Sensei?!" Naruto bellowed as he bound through the classroom door.

Iruka bolted straight up from his rather sensual dream sending papers flying everywhere at the rude awakening.

"Sleeping on the job Iruka Sensei eh?" Naruto grinned, only for his face to change to one of worry as he saw the dark bags and slight weight loss on his father figure! "Iruka Sensei? Are you okay? You look like shit and like you're not eating or sleeping enough?!" Naruto asked as he cupped his cheek and checking his temperature, not unlike a worried mother!

"N-naruto, no... I'm fine I just drifted off a little!" Iruka managed, having been too shellshocked to say anything until now. The dream he had, was very concerning, he hadn't had such a dream in such a long time, never mind about a boy he considered as good as his son, it had alarmed him and set many alarm bells ringing!

 _Why did I have such a dream? Admittedly I haven't had much alone time recently, but for me to have such dreams about Naruto? I'm a pervert! That's it I have to start making ahem... more alone time! That could not happen again, least of all about someone he cared about so much!_

"Okay if you say so Sensei!" The boy's tone still a little concerned before soon jumping to excited, "Anyway, we're gonna make sure you eat properly, Sasuke Teme is taking us out for ramen!" He said, trademark grin equipped!

Iruka quickly regained his teacher like composure at this, "Naruto, you shouldn't constantly mither Sasuke to take you out to ramen, if you wanted me to take you, you could have just asked!"

"I didn't he offered I promise!"

"It's true I offered!" Sasuke piped up.

"Even so I can't let you, my former student pay for my ramen, it's not right! Here I'll treat us all to ramen!" Iruka offered regaining his normal, loving smile!

"Iruka Sensei with all due respect we aren't your students anymore, but young adults now and friends, so as a friend please let me take you out to dinner, I can see you have been working hard as you always do, being a teacher isn't easy, you deserve a treat!" Sasuke offered politely.

"I... Are you sure Sasuke?" Iruka paused knowing the Uchiha heir was just as stubborn as Naruto!"

"Of course you'll be doing me a favour, I have too much money as it is, besides one more person is nothing compared to the walking gannet here!"

"Oi teme!" The blonde a little hurt

"Find let me make it upto you, seeing as though you are right and young adults no longer kids, it's only fair I treat you as such! How about a drink on me at Neon Chakra after then?" Iruka asked almost in disbelief at what he said!

"Deal!" Sasuke smiled!

"Alright just let me grab my paperwork!" Iruka said bending down.

The view immediately catching Naruto's eye, as he found his eyes lowering to the considerable, curvy, bubble butt of his former teacher, navy blue slacks clinging to it, leaving nothing to the imagination!

Naruto could only gawk at the sight of his Sensei's, delicious, peachy derrière! _Woah, am I seriously checking Iruka's, my sensei's arse! Stop it, he's practically you're dad you pervert_! Though glance away as he might, the thought of his Sensei and his behind just wouldn't leave his mind, each second he was bent down passing by in slow motion!

It was at this point the familiar voice of the fox Kurama, making it's presence known, "Ahh kit, I see you have found eyes for your mate, well his butt at least anyway!" Kurama grinned like a cat that had got the cream!

"Gahh, mate how do you mean?"

 _"You know full well what I mean, kitt, you have found your mate!"_

"How do you mean?" Naruto asked feigning dumb for not wanting to heat what he feared, he would hear it anyway it seemed!

 _"As in the man you love, you utter fool, honestly you're naiveness and lack of emotional awareness astounds me even for a human, let alone a shinobi!"_

"What makes you so sure it is a man?"

 _"Come now Kitt, you think I can't tell you're gay?" The fox simply raising an eyebrow as if the most obvious thing had been just stated_

"I don't recall telling you?"

 _"Brat I knew you were attracted to men, before you even knew what you're dick was for! There is no need to get so worked up about it, I myself legendary Kyuubi have had both male and female bed companions, fighting for my affection!"_

"Oh so wait, what you said earlier, you mean I love him?!"

 _"Well at the moment there's more lust, but there is love too it's just cloudy and hazy at the moment!" I can't pinpoint which but there are definitely strong feeling there!"_

"Argghhh I can't deal with this right now, how? I mean I have always loved him but not like that, he's my teacher and Iruka Sensei!" Naruto panicked, unwilling to accept the feelings as much as he was confused!

 _"Well you're going to have too! As my jinchuriki, when you find your mates scent the smell will be irresistible to you and you will crave them and it day and night! Before you ask you just never met them until now, and we're too young to notice it till now! Now hurry I can only slow time for so long and you have to hurry back!"_

"But what do I do Kyuubi?"

 _"Arghh for once use you're miniscule brain! Explore the feelings, flirt a little with him! Now I need a nap and this conversation is over!" The fox grumbled, his tiredness getting the better of him and snapping reality back into place._

The foxes words still ringing fresh in his mind Naruto hadn't noticed Iruka had just about finished collecting his papers, "Right then boys, ramen time then?" A warm smile radiating from the, chocolate haired Chunin!

"Yeah let's go! Ready Naruto? Naruto?"

"Earn what? Oh yeah... Ramen?!"

"Are you okay? You look whiter than a Hyuuga?" Sasuke quickly looked the bow up and down for any sign of illness!

"Yeah fine, lets eat!" Naruto said almost running out the classroom

"Sasuke is he okay?"

"I don't know I would say he's normally just excited for ramen, but something seems to be bothering him recently, he sat in silence under a tree for an hour earlier today, in silence!"

"Well whatever it is i hope it's nothing serious!"

"Oh believe me I intend to find out!" Sasuke said, before leading the way out!

...

It seemed almost as if no time had passed when the three finally arrived at Naruto's favourite haunt Ichiraku's Ramen noodle bar, the journey there had been different to usual whilst it was full of conversation it seemed strained and awkward and strained instead of

natural like it should have been between two people as close as Iruka and Naruto. Something was definitely up with the two sasuke noticed, the Uchiha being his usual observant self.

He had also Noticed Naruto checking out their former teacher or to be more precise, his butt when he bent down to pick up his fallen papers, it had surprised him to say the least, that his blonde teammate was attracted to the man especially when he got so upeset when he was teased over his crush on Kiba, getting so defensive and touch over it! He was also surprised by how sudden it had come around this crush on his teacher and if it was in fact from earlier why he hadn't told him! Something is definitely off with him and the two off them, especially when he's keeping things from me such as this, is he ashamed? I've already told him he has no reason to be and can tell me? Or maybe he still doesn't fee he can open up to me like he can with Sakura? Whatever the reason I want to know why! The Uchiha thought noting to keep a closer eye on him!

After dragging one excitable Naruto from chewing Teuchi's ear off any more and rising the bill for Sasuke they found a suitable enough table where Sasuke and Iruka had only started thinking about their order in comparison to Naruto who had already ordered and was rocking back and forth like an excited child for his ramen, only earning a confused look from the Uchiha!

"You're such a child about ramen Naruto!"

"Just because you can't appreciate the food of the heavens doesn't mean it isn't worth looking forward to! You agree right Iruka Sensei right?" Naruto beamed brightly.

Oh wow with a smile like that who could possibly resist anything asked of them, so bright, warm, beautiful and cute! Nice lips too! Gahh you're doing it again! Stop it right this second Iruka! His dreamy smile quickly being wiped as he answered with a slightly more Norma one "Of course Naruto Kun!"

"Hehe Iruka Sensei how many times have I told you not to call me Naruto Kun!" Naruto smiled blushing trying to brush off the Kun comment, he used to constantly call it him simply to tease him as he knew he hated it, but this time it sounded slightly different, almost a little flirtatious!

"Haha I forgot you hate it when I call you that!"

"So Iruka Sensei, how's your love life? Found yourself a boyfriend for me to grill and scar for life yet?" Naruto grinned a devious look forming on his face, after all his favourite topic was his love life and how many of Iruka's boyfriends he could scare off!

Iruka almost choked on air, blushing immensely, that one had caught him off guard for some reason, however it seemed strange he did, Naruto ALWAYS asked him about his love life, ever since he had caught him on unfortunate night on a date at Ichiraku's, the poor man Iruka had been out to dinner with ran terrified, hence from that point on he knew he was gay, though he always had his suspicions. "N-naruto, you always ask me this and the answer

is always the same, and when there is you'll be the last to know haha!" Iruka laughed, regaining his composure slightly!

"Dobe haven't you heard it's rude to pry into other people's lives, especially their love lives!"

"I only do it as I care, that and he doesn't end up doing marrying somebody like Kakashi Sensei and kissing him again!"

"NARUTO!" Iruka, blushed an even brighter shade of red at the mentioning of the kiss Naruto had caught with Kakashi! "I-I was d-drunk I told you!" The man stuttered cleverly extremely embarrassed at having that secret revealed in front of Sasuke of all people!

The raven simply flashed him a sympathetic smile, "Don't be embarrassed Iruka Sensei at least you aren't attracted to dogs here like, Naruto!"

"What dogs? Oh you mean Kiba!"

"Sasuke you bastard I told you I only have a crush on him!"

"Naruto don't you dare curse in front of me!" Iruka raged hitting him on the head!

"Owww Iruka Sensei!"

"Haha, shall we order now?" Sasuke managed through his laughter

…

The dinner carried on quite normally after that, with the exception of Iruka's questioning over his crush on Kiba and being teased from both him and Sasuke, leading to Naruto choking on his ramen more than once and being lectured to eat properly and chew instead of inhaling the ramen as usual!

Iruka's attention has been fixed on Naruto the whole time, his eyes constantly fixated on the gorgeous blonde, more specifically his lips and how kissable they had looked, something he had never found himself doing often, especially a boy of Naruto's age, through Naruto was hardly a boy anymore, a year had passed since the end of the war and he was 18 now, a young adult in the making, gradually growing into a man, he had recently expressed interest in competing in the Chunin exams again, it made Iruka proud of him, and his affection grow him for more and more everyday, though the type of affection was beginning to trouble him.

He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it, he wanted Naruto, his body wanted Naruto as did his heart. His thoughts towards the boy had grown more romantic with every passing day but he was yet to have such a dream as he had had today. A part of him had wanted to see what was under those boxers of his, how big his bulge was once hardened, how thick it was, if the tip was sensitive, but the other part of him was disgusted for fantasising over Naruto, least of all his penis!

Looking over at the boy he was happily talking away and laughing with Sasuke just like h used to, his smile the brightest and biggest he had seen in an awfully long time, it was then without even realising, his thumb moved as if on autopilot to wipe away a small piece of ramen at the corner of his lips, however his thumb seemed to linger and rub a little too long it seemed catching both Naruto and Sasuke's attention!

Naruto stared dead on at the man surprised at the action looking a little unnerved, "Erm Orika Sensei….. What are you doing?"

Shit! Iruka froze mentally having being realised what he had been caught doing!

 **Hello my Loyal fans so what do you think? Too much? Too strong? Love? Hate? Like? Dislike? As mentioned earlier it's an idea that has been floating away for a while now and really inspired me too put pen to paper again! It turned out quite well I think and offers you a taste of the story and how it will go!**

 **It's a little something I have been whittling away at, and I am gradually starting to form the basis of chapter 2, which I hope you will all read, enjoy and offer me you're feedback as and when it goes up!**

 **Please be sure to read and review anyone who reads it, I can't agree enough now important this is to me and how much it means, as from a writers perspective reviews are our fuel and inspiration, it helps us pick the pen up again, change the way a story is going etc. Without fuel and inspiration we can't write.**

 **Anyway I'm shutting up now, thanks again for welcoming me back, it's damn good to be back**

 **Lots of Love to you all as always and a thousand apologies for taking so long and please, please, R &R and let me know what you think! **

**Muge :D**


End file.
